Save the Last Dance
by amorza
Summary: She loves him but he doesn't know or does he?


Save the Last Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and friends.

A/N: After a long break (writers block) this one-shot came to mind. The entire thing is in Kagome's POV. I hope you enjoy it.

Mysterious golden eyes stared from the back corner of the glass, the darkest area in the classroom. Everyday for the last four years he sat there looking impassive and absolutely sexy. Alabaster skin, perfectly arched eyebrows, long flowing silver hued hair and a cold demeanor. He is my crush. Since the first day I ran into him in the hall way I was in love, unrequited indeed, but hopelessly in love. Sango, Yuki and Eri, my three best friends taunted me daily, that's 1,460 days including the summer and weekends, about my feelings. I would blush under his glare, my mouth instantly going dry and my virginal body reacting like a wonton woman with years of sensual experience. Sadly, I was entirely too shy to even say 'hi' to him.

Today was my day, the last day of my high school life. Two weeks before prom and graduation, I had built up just enough courage to ask him to the prom. As always, he was the first in the class, never speaking as everyone else chatted loudly about their prom dates, dress colors, and hair styles. He sat there and with each step closer to my assigned seat in front of him my heart pounded. Swallowing the lump in my dry throat down, I finally spoke to him.

"Good morning Sesshoumaru," I said in a whisper. His elfin ears moved ever so slightly, so I knew he heard me. His golden eyes gazed into mine with no emotions. He nodded and looked back out the window.

Four years in this seat, and in every class the same seat in front of him. Doomed from the start due to our last names, Higurashi and Hamada, he was always my default partner in projects and class trips. Partially because no one else wanted to work with the quiet youkai in the room, but his aura scared everyone, even the teachers. Before I could utter another word the three stooges, Sango, Yuki and Eri chimed in.

"Kagoooooooooome, good morning," Yuki bellowed. Sango and Eri both hugged me tightly as Sango took pictures. "Smile!"

The bell rang, with a blink of an eye he was gone to the next class. Sighing with frustration, my friends talked around me, that same mindless chatter as everyone else.

"Kagome what are you wearing to prom?" Eri asked. But I wasn't listening. Busy trying to plot my next move, I tuned them out.

"Earth to Kagome!" Yuki said waving her hands in my face.

"I'm not going to prom," I replied in a matter of fact tone.

"NOT GOING TO PROM!!!!" all three yelled.

The shock on their faces was priceless. Smiling slightly while shaking my head no, "Im not going…no date…no money for a dress...did I mention no date."

"Kagome you have to go, what will we do without you?" Sango whined.

"You guys will be fine. Sango you have Miroku, Eri you have Kouga and Yuki you have Inuyasha. I'm just gonna stay home and eat ice cream and watch Ninja Warrior," nonchalantly answering as I walked into class. Waving them off as we parted ways, sadness took over. In four years only one male took notice of me, Hojo. And now he was so into this new girl Kikyo he barely looked my way.

Looking around I noticed the class room was empty. Then I heard a loud crash and people chanting "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Quickly making my hands down the hallway, fear over took me. The demonic aura of Sesshoumaru was powerful to choke me. Moving closer to me everything was going in slow motion. His claws dripping of a green poison, one clawed hand around his half brother Inuyasha's neck. Yuki was crying begging someone to do something. Without thinking I walked up behind Sesshoumaru and touched his shoulder. "Please let him go….he isn't worth it."

He turned and looked at me as if I was the lowest piece of shit on the planet. Then something happened that I never expected. His eyes softened and he nodded in agreeance. Taking his hand from around the now passed out hanyou, he turned to me and in a split second he wrapped his arm around me and everything else was a blur. I knew I was moving but my feet weren't touching the ground. Sesshoumaru's body flexed with each step, his power coursed through me and excited me. The thrill of the moment however came to end. There was nothing but sky all around me and the ground was so far away.

"Where…where are we?" stammering over my words. Afraid of heights, I clung to him.

Sesshoumaru was still looking into the horizon. Perhaps he was pondering if he would even answer me or maybe drop me from the building. "On top of the school building."

Gasping I looked around and he wasn't lying. The parking lot was full of the cars of students and faculty. I even saw my little blue car. Wondering why he brought me here, I turned to ask but his sun kissed eyes focusing on me stopped my breath. Sesshoumaru guided me to a little archway and we both sat there. His strong arms wrapped around me shielding me from the breeze. Between my crush's legs with a beet red blush on my face, my mind racing but my mouth wouldn't cooperate.

"I have a confession Kagome."

Hearing my name flow off his lips made me melt, it sounded so magnificent. His deep velvet baritone voice made everything sound…well perfect just like him. Gazing up lovingly I gave him my attention. He was looking into my very soul as he licked his lips.

"Kagome you have been haunting my mind for four years. Each day I wake up looking forward to coming to this place hoping to get the chance to be in your presence. You and you along calm me. I don't know why, but my inner breast purrs at your scent. I wish only that we can stay this way forever."

My eyes widened at his admission. The feelings I felt weren't unrequited. He felt them as well. Frowning I realized I was a fool, I should have said something sooner.

"This Sesshoumaru was a fool to not tell you. For that I am truly sorrowful for. This past week has been torture for me and I can't imagine what you have been going through. For years now I have known about your feelings. Unable to express my own I just hoped you would never tire of me."

Quietly I sat there and listened to him tell me he knew how I felt. Embarrassed and enraged at the same time my frown deepened. I couldn't believe that he knew and yet then again I understood. I was what he desired and still he held back. "Why?"

"It is forbidden. You are a miko. I am a youkai. Mortal enemies, yet in love. I fought the urge many times to express my feelings. However the constant conversation in the youkai community about humans and the frailty of them stopped me. My sire mated a human and she died in child birth. As do many human mates. I did not wish this for you. Therefore I stayed away."

Touching his face gently watching him close his eyes and lean into my touch. He was pouring out his heart to me. Here on top of the school building. I had nothing to add so I remained silent. The day progressed as normal for everyone else. We stayed on top of the building far into the twilight of night enjoy the solace of each others company. Sesshoumaru shifted signaling it was time to go. Flying on a cloud made from his spiritual energy, he took me home. The shrine was lit, I could hear my mothers frantic voice talking to someone on the phone asking where I was. Smiling to myself, I knew I was in deep trouble, but I didn't care. My fantasy, my perfect stoic crush made my dreams come true. Finally landing in front of the Goshinboku, I turned to him slight exhausted from my day. "Thank you," where the only words I could manage all day.

He nodded and slowly walked away.

I watched him and a tear ran down my face. This was everything I ever wanted and yet I yearned for more. Taking a deep cleansing breath and ran in the house. My mother was more then glad to see me home and safe. I had no excuse for not being in class so my mother just smiled. She figured I hooked class and hung out all day for my last day of school. Starving I sat at the table alone and ate dinner. Thinking about today, I walked up took at quick shower and made my way to my room.

When I opened the door there he was sitting on the window sill, the moon light illuminating his flawless skin. He looked at me with glowing golden eyes. His predator stare sent chills down my spine. "Sesshoumaru," breathlessly his name came out as I shut the door.

Never removing his eyes from me, the object of my affections stood up and closed the small gap between us. Face to face he kissed me. A fire lit in my soul that I never felt before. Wrapping my arms around him the kiss was deepened. His hands all over my dewy body, the towel dropping and there I stood naked as the day I was born in front of the young demon lord I loved. Watching him step back and smirk as he took in the view. The only light was the rays of the full moon. Small beads of water dripped down from my hair reaching the tip of my hard nipple. Sesshoumaru eyes followed the trail the water left with his tongue. Biting my bottom lip trying so hard not to make a noise I could hear my mothers foot steps as she went into the bathroom for her nightly bath. Fear overtook me but with that fear a tinge of excitement knowing at any moment we could get caught.

My lovers kisses continued its trail down to my naval. He circled that while lifting my leg over his shoulder. Leaning up against the door my heart and mind racing. I knew this was wrong but I didn't care. He ignited me in ways I had only dreamed of. Many nights I spent alone in this room masturbating to the image of him of that day. Wishing it was him sending my body over the edge. Now that it was, I refused to be shy. He needed to know that I needed him just as bad as he needed me.

Bravely looking down at him moving between my legs he kissed my pearl and looked directly in my eyes. Crimson eyes glowing in the dark, I knew it was no longer him but the beast within. Opening wider surrendering to his lust and my own, I closed my eyes and focused on the pleasure. The warmth of his mouth on my pulsing clit, sucking, licking and kissing it made me squirm. Moaning out "more" was all I could manage. Then entered a finger into my slick tunnel and I exploded. Sesshoumaru never stopped, but intensified the assault on my pure body. Skillful digits explored my tight walls sending electric waves of bliss through me. A coil of heat pooled in my belly and then something popped in me. All I could see was stars as I screamed out his name…Sesshoumaru. Bucking against his fingers and mouth my honey spilled out and he drank it all up.

My youkai lover picked me up and carried me to the bed laying me there. I looked at him wondering when did he get naked. He climbed between my legs and whispered in my ear "So beautiful."

Coyly smiling I looked up and once again his eyes were golden. I felt him easing himself inside my untouched cavern. The uncomfortable stretching made a tear slide down my cheek. He lifted my legs up higher positioning me so he could travel deeper inside. When he reached the hilt he stopped and kissed me. I could taste my sweetness on his lips. In slow circles he stroked, opening me up slowly. Rocking with him the best I could eliciting a moan from him. Brazenly gliding my body against him, arching into his thrust made him moan my name, "Kagome."

Panting as he hit my sweet spot over and over until finally screaming, " Sesshoumaru Im…" but before I could get it out I came. My body shaking violently under the love of my life.

His head in the crook of my neck I heard him tell me the words I had wanted to hear since the first clumsy encounter, "I love you."

Speechless, not only because the pleasure he was giving me made everything hazy but because I never thought he would say it. Yet here I was, giving him the virginity that I held for him hearing the three words every woman dreams off. Wrapping my legs around in waist meeting his fast thrust as best I could I bared my neck to him. His movement becoming frantic as he was reaching his peak his bit down on my neck making me his forever, he howled out loudly enough to wake the dead as his seed gushed out into my womb. Unable to stand the pain I passed out.

The blinding light of the sun woke me up. My body aching from the nights activities. Looking over sadly he was gone. Getting out of bed I painstakingly made my way to the bathroom. "I need a long soak."

The memories of last night flooded my mind. It was wonderful. He was everything I had imagined. There was a small crescent moon on my neck where he left his mark. I just knew my mother was gonna kill me. There was no way I could explain what happened last night, all the noises and the howl of the century. Going to breakfast my mom was normal as if nothing happened. We all ate chatting about the day ahead then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," I offered. Jumping up I opened the door but no one was there. Stepping out I looked around to see a box and a bouquet of red roses. Picking them up I went straight to the sink to put them in a vase.

"Oh darling who are these for?" my mother asked. She looked at the card on the box 'My dearest Kagome' it read. "Seems like you have a secret admirer."

Turning around I blushed and opened the card. 'It would honor this Sesshoumaru if you would save the last dance at prom for me.' Gasping I pulled out a beautiful golden sequin gown and matching jeweled heels to match. Looking at my mom I spun around. "I guess I am going to the prom after all."

The week went by uneventful. No word from Sesshoumaru or even my friends other then to tell me that the limo would come and pick me up for prom. They had been delighted with they heard I was going. Even though I didn't have a date per se I was thrilled that at least the last dance would be ours. My mother fussed over me all day, taking me to an upscale salon to get my hair and nails done. Then rushing me to get my make up done by a professional make up artist she hired. Finally returning home she rushed me up to my room to get dressed. The gold gown hung low in the back, the straps if you could call them that draped into a small halter. Sliding my feet into the heels I sighed. "I guess he will meet me there."

My friend screamed when they saw me in my dress. Even more when they saw the 'tatoo" on my shoulder. Their dates was meeting them at the ballroom giving us time to talk about our weeks. Arriving a few minutes late, Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga helped their dates out the car. The flashes of cameras reminded me of the award shows. We even had a red carpet. Posing with my friends, I smiled happily, but I was hoping he would show. The night progressed with me taking pictures with everyone. I got so many compliments on my dress. Even Hojo danced with me, of course to his dates dismay. Then the DJ called for the last dance.

"You look beautiful," my lovers voice rang out into my ears. Turning I looked at him amazed that he could even look more handsome then ever. Dressed in a black suit and a gold tie that match his eyes and my gown he offered his hand to me. The entire class stopped and watched us dance. It was magical. It was like no one else was even in the room. His hands on my bare back mine around his neck and our eyes gazing longingly. No words just us dancing. Once the music stopped everyone clapped as he kissed me.

RING!!!

The bell rang and I jumped up from my dream knocked my books and Sesshoumaru, my crush, books all over the floor. He growled but helped me pick up the mess. "I'm so sorry."

"Hn," was all he said. The class cleared on our last day of school. We walked silently out of the building. "Kagome, if you go to prom, save the last dance for me."

I looked at him and smiled big. Maybe dreams do come true.


End file.
